Cheaters Never Win
by kevinxjoexnickxox1
Summary: She loves him, but he shattered her heart. Will she forgive him or will their love fail? Will he fix everything, or go too far? Will Shane let her go or will she have to take drastic measures? Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jason/OC
1. Chapter 1

The crowd went nuts as Mitchie Torres finished singing 'This is Me'.

I smiled and waved at the crowd, hoping to win the prize for winning Final Jam, which was being able to record with camp legend, Shane Gray.

He was adorable, but I don't think he even knew I existed.

"I know, I know! She was awesome!" Brown wrapped up my performance, putting an arm around me.

"Well, we'll give our judges a few minutes to go off in private and judge. We'll take a short intermission, and then be right back!" Brown led me into a narrow hallway which led to a side stage, also known as side stage.

As soon as I got there, Caitlyn hugged me. "You were amazing!" she congratulated me. All the contestants were there, as well as a few staff members.

"Mitchie!" I heard my name and turned around to see who was calling me.

"Tess?" I asked, shocked.

"Mitchie, you were wonderful. I just wanted to say.. I'm really sorry for… everything. Can we be friends?" she asked shyly.

I was too in shock to say anything.

I'm pretty sure I looked stupid with my mouth hanging open like that.

"Mitchie?" Tess asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure. We could try to be friends." I replied hesitantly.

After a few more 'You were great' 'Congratulations' and 'Good luck's, Brown came backstage and told everyone it was time to go back onstage.

Everyone ran back to the stage and joined hands.

"Alright, thanks for sticking around. Here we go."

Shane was standing at the end of the long line of contestants

"Before I pull the lucky winner's name out of this envelope, I just want to congratulate all of our fine contestants. You're all winners." Brown finished, turning to all us campers.

"Alright. Drum roll please." We heard a drum roll a few seconds later.

"And the winner. Of Camp Rock's Final Jam.. Is…."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok, so I tried to make an announcement before on my first chapter, but I uploaded and posted the story before I made the announcements. Please understand that I am really new to this and I have to ask my friend how to use everything and how to do this and how to do that. Please read and review. I really appreciate it. Any criticism or suggestions or praise or compliments etc.. are welcome and greatly appreciated. So, without further ado, the second chapter of Cheaters Never Win! By the way, Shane never sung with Mitchie. Go on.. Review.. you know you want to.. :) Thank you for reading! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**…Mitchie Torres!!" Brown announced the winner.

My face instantly lit up as a million emotions came over my face at once.

I was ambushed by Caitlyn and Peggy and Ella and a few other campers/contestants as I began to make my way over to Brown near the center of the stage.

I accepted the trophy gladly and held it over my head, smiling brightly.

"Congratulations, Mitchie! You truly deserve this trophy!"

I looked over at Shane who looked confused and happy at the same time.

He made his way over to me, arms open.

He put his arms around me, engulfing me in a huge, friendly, warm hug.

I hugged back, happy to be hugging the man of my dreams.

He took the microphone from Brown.

"Mitchie, you're an amazing singer. You really do deserve this trophy." He smiled at me. Shane addressed the audience.

"As many of you know, I have been searching for the 'girl with the voice' ever since camp began. Well, the search is officially over because I've found my girl."

He looked back over at me, holding his hand out for me to take it.

'_I can't believe this is happening!'_ I said to myself.

I took his hand, smiling, while looking into his eyes.

As we stood up there, gazing into each other's eyes, (in front of EVERYONE) he kissed my cheek.

A huge smile appeared on my face.

"Meet me at the canoes in 5 minutes. We can celebrate." he whispered into my ear, but over the thunderous applause in the room, I barely heard him.

"Now for those of you that don't know, Mitchie just won a chance to record with my nephew, Shane Gray!"

I looked from Shane to Brown and back.

This was happening so fast!

My head was definitely spinning, and my heart was definitely beating.

It was even skipping beats!

After things died down and people began leaving, I walked backstage, carrying tons of flower bouquets, a few stuffed animals, and a few other things, too.

I began the long walk down the hallway, down a flight of stairs, and into the main hallway.

"Honey, you were fabulous!" my parents found me.

"Thanks, mom and dad! I had the best summer of my life, thanks to you. I'll remember this summer forever." I ran into their arms.

"Well, I have to go clean up in the kitchen and your dad is going to pack some things in the cabin. We'll meet you at the van in a few hours." Mom told me, hugging me, then walking out with my dad.

"Hey." I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder.

I turned around.

"Hi!" I said, a bit too eagerly.

"So you up for that canoe ride now?"

"Sure. Just let me give my stuff to my parents. Uh.. Actually.. Let me just go put it in the van."

"Sure. I'll help."

It was _him._

_Him._ I loved _him._

After we got all the flowers and animals and other things in the van, we went down to the docks.

"Ok. Here we are." Shane grabbed two oars and tossed me one, handing me a lifejacket as well.

Once we got out to the middle of the lake, we began talking.

"Shane.."

"Mitchie. Let me talk first. You're an amazing girl and I was hoping I could see you again sometime. I'm really sorry I didn't get to know you sooner."

"Shane, I'd love it if we could see each other again." I smiled my signature smile again.

He smiled back at me, then he did something neither one of us expected.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N I forgot to tell you this before. I don't own anything, except for the characters I made up. And the plot.. Well most of it. Believe me, if I owned Joe Jonas, he wouldn't be single.. Or Alive. Lol. I LOOOOOVE him :) ooh i am soo evil. hahaha reviews make me update faster.. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all who reviewed. Please keep them coming, because as long as YOU keep reviewing, I'LL keep updating. :) Hope you like this chapter! But please don't kill me for what you'll read later..**

Shane leaned in and planted a soft, sweet kiss on my lips.

I pulled away in shock.

"I'm sorry. I hope that wasn't too sudden."

"No. N-no. Not at all." I stuttered, my head in the clouds.

"I feel like I'm floating." I said dreamily.

I saw the look on Shane's face, and quickly added, "I mean… That was wonderful."

He smiled. "Good. 'Cause I kind of want to do it again." he laughed.

I laughed in response. "Go ahead."

We both leaned in and kissed for a few seconds, then I broke the kiss by moving over onto his side of the canoe.

I planted my lips on his again, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I felt a sudden jolt, which turned out to be the canoe capsizing.

"Mitchie… Mitchie!!" Shane called out my name.

He grabbed my hand and locked fingers with me, makingsure he wouldn't lose me when the canoe capsized.

"Shane!" I pleaded, just as I landed in the water.

I didn't come back up until at least 2 minutes later.

Apparently I was unconscious.

Suddenly, my eyes popped open, and found Shane's lips on mine.

I guess he was trying to give me CPR and the Kiss of Life.

When he pulled away, water poured out of my mouth.

I coughed and let the word, "Shane?" pass my lips.

"Mitchie!" He engulfed me in another huge hug and pulled me up so I was sitting.

"Mitchie, you scared me!"

"What happened?" I asked, groggily.

"The canoe capsized and we fell out and you didn't come back up for a few minutes." He rubbed my circles into my back with his hand.

I suddenly remembered the look on his face when I had won Final Jam and how he never acknowledged me until today.

I was starting to get the feeling he was only being nice to me because he had to sing with me.

He HAD to.

"Wait a minute! Why are you being so nice to me? Why do I get the feeling that you're only being nice to me because I won Final Jam and you HAVE to record with me?!" I screamed, very accusingly.

"Mitchie, what are you talking about? I happen to like you, and you're treating me like I'm a worthless normal person?" he shouted back.

"Shane, you're a pop star-" he cut me off.

"ROCK star, thank you."

"Shane , you're a pop star who has an attitude problem! I saw you on Hot Tunes TV on the first day of camp. You stormed off the set for no reason! Face it, Shane! You have a problem! I mean before today, you never acknowledged me in any way! You don't care about me at all! You're just an actor!" I just would not stop accusing him of things I wasn't even sure were true.

"Mitchie, you're sounding really stupid! Just shut up!"

I was very hurt and almost on the verge of tears now.

"Oh, now I'm STUPID? You can't tell me to shut up!"

"Well I just did! I can anybody anything I want to because I'm Shane Gray."

I can't believe he pulled that on ME.

"I don't care who you are! No guy should have any right to talk to any girl like that! You need to stop pulling that 'I'm Shane Gray' bull on everyone who doesn't agree with you!"

He was silent for a moment before getting up and walking away, leaving me alone on the banks of the lake.

"I'm out of here." he muttered.

"Why, because you know I'm right?" I called.

"No, because I have nothing more to say. I won't be recording with you, either!" he called back.

"Shane, you can't just walk away every time someone starts to make a real conversation with you! I've had enough of this crap! I am NOT going out with you because I know the truth: you can't stand me! And you know what else? I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

I hesitated before shouting the last part, which clearly caught his attention.

"You're WHAT?" he yelled.

"You heard me! Yes, I'm in love with bad boy Shane Gray. But I don't want to be in love with BAD boy Shane Gray. Shane, if you want me, you have to be good. You have to retire you're life of diva attitudes and become a real person. When you decide to do that and you can prove it to me, let me know. I'll give my number to Nate so you can call me. Good luck." I sprinted past him, feeling his eyes on me while I slowed my sprint into a fast walk.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**Well there's chapter 3. Hope you liked it! Remember please review! I'm not writing this for me health. :) Lol. To answer your questions, Shane never sang with Mitchie because Shane is still a diva lol. He realizes when he kisses her that she is the one he wants, but Mitchie doesn't believe him. So hope you like it and if u have any questions, please ask by reviewing or messaging me. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

So I hope you're all enjoying my story. I don't think I'm all that great, but I think I'm OK. This is completely random, but I was offered a modeling job and I'm going to try to take it and see if I get accepted. So I had a little trouble with this chapter because I had no idea what to write about. I do have a general plan for the rest of this story, but I didn't plan this chapter.. But I hope you enjoy it anyway. By the way, someone is missing in this chapter..

**I was just about to get into the catering van when I suddenly remembered I told Shane I'd give my number to Nate.**

"**Oh, hold on mom! I forgot something!" I jumped out of the van and ran through the different sections of the parking lot, searching for Connect 3's limo. I tripped over a log somewhere along the route, probably because I was running so fast I was surprised I kept my balance as long as I did and because I had a lot on my mind.**

"**Nate? Nate!" I hollered into the empty space that unfolded ahead of me.**

"**Mitchie?" I heard a faint voice from far into the distance. I ran towards the sound and finally ran into Nate.. Literally. I caused us both to topple over onto the ground. **

"**Hey, Mitch. What's up?" he asked casually from beneath me.**

"**I forgot I promised Shane I'd give my number to you so he could call me after he gave himself an attitude adjustment." I explained, forgetting the fact that I was still on top of Nate. **

"**Well, we can't leave yet because no one can find Shane."**

"**What?! Well where is he, where'd he go?" I asked, panicking.**

"**Mitchie! Chill! If we knew where he was, we wouldn't be searching for him. Not to be rude, but uh… do you think you could get off of me?" he asked shyly, looking anywhere but in my eyes. I could tell he was highly embarrassed. **

"**Oh, yeah. Sure." I giggled at my stupidity, getting off of Nate. "Sorry." I apologized quietly, looking slightly to the ground. **

"**It's alright." I put my hand out and helped him up.**

"**Can I see your phone for a second? I want to put my number in there for Shane." **

"**Sure" **

**After I gave him his phone back, he said, "Alright, I have to get back to looking for Shane." he stuffed the phone back in his pocket and walked off in a random direction. **

"**Nate, wait! I'll go with you!" I said, grabbing his arm. We both began to run towards his cabin. I reached the door first, throwing the door open and running in.**

"**SHANE?!" I called into the deserted cabin. I looked around, running into every room.**

"**He's not in here. This is the first place Jason and I checked 20 minutes ago."**

**Nate filled me in, catching up with me.**

"**Does Brown know?" I questioned, rushing my words out as if I didn't find Shane the world would end.**

"**No." Nate told me. **

**I never knew I'd be searching for Shane. I love him. I **_**had**_** to find him. If I didn't I'd never forgive myself. Of course the situation probably wasn't as bad as I made it out to be. I could be overdramatic at times… He was probably just down at the lake- **

"**The lake!" I though out loud before running out the door.**

"**Don't you think we should tell Brown first?" Nate yelled out the door.**

**I ran up to the dock and saw a canoe in the middle of the lake, but I couldn't see anybody in it. I took a deep breath before jumping into the lake and swimming out to the canoe.**

"**Shane?" I grunted, pulling myself up into the canoe, somehow managing to get in without tipping the canoe over. I immediately saw Shane lying on his back looking up into the sky, a songbook and guitar surrounding him. "Shane!" I reached over and hugged him, startling him. He hugged back, then pulled away, confused. **

"**Mitchie? What are you doing here? How'd you find me?" he asked. "And why are you all wet??" he added once taking in my soaking wet clothes.**

"**I swam out here. I just guessed you'd be out here." I answered sitting and hugging my legs to my chest. **

"**Mitch, I'm really sorry I was such a jerk before. I hope you can forgive me. You were right. I shouldn't have treated you like that. Will you please go out with me?" his apology hit my heart instantly. Then I remembered how hard I had been on him.**

"**Shane, I'm sorry too. But I still have a question. Why didn't you pay any attention to me before? Why am I suddenly what you want?" **

"**I 'didn't pay any attention' to you before because I was afraid I'd get rejected. Even though you think I paid no attention to you, you were all I thought about. I couldn't get you out of my head. Do you have any idea how deep that would hurt if I got rejected by a girl like you?" I was too surprised by his answer to say anything, but I guess my face gave away what I was thinking. "A girl who's smart. Funny. Beautiful. Kind. Talented. To make a long story short.. A girl who is perfect." **

**I was REALLY in shock now. **

"**Shane, I can't believe you think I'm all that. I'm not any of that. I'm only kind, out of all of that. I'm a shy nerd with only one friend back home." I hung my head, looking at the floor of the canoe.**

"**Mitchie, you're so much more than that! And to answer you're other question, It's not suddenly. I've wanted you since camp began. I was searching for the girl with the voice because she interested me. Because I loved her voice. Because I wanted to be with her. And most importantly because I knew she was you." **

**Dun dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN. Lol. Hope you like that chapter. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Tell your friends and family to visit this story! ****J **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the last chapter, guys. When I uploaded it, it went straight to uploading. It didn't let me edit. Remember, I'm new to making my own story at this site. Happy Labor Day! Please REVIEW!!!!!!! I don't know how else to ask you. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and thanks to everyone for reading! I just hope I get more reviewers. You're already here you might as well type at least two words. This is going to be a VERY short chapter and I will not update anymore chapters until I get at least 15 reviews. **

"You knew? How did you know I was the girl with the voice?"

"You were the only person in the entire camp that didn't claim to be the girl with the voice. I also knew because I walked into the hall just as you were walking out and I caught the slightest glimpse of your hair. I also matched your singing with your voice."

"Wait, so you're saying you went through all of that to go out with me?" I couldn't believe Shane Gray wanted to go out with me.

"Yes. I just went through listening to all those people sing to me to play along and to pretend I had no idea who the girl with the voice was."

"Wow, Shane. That was surprisingly sweet."

"I'm really not a bad guy once you get to know me."

I looked Shane right in the eyes, took his hand, and said as sincerely as possible, "Shane, I believe you. I really want to get a chance to see that. I'd be honored to be your girlfriend." I smiled.

"Mitch, you have no idea how long I've waited for this."

Shane leaned in and kissed me, putting everything he had into it.

I never knew how much one kiss would mean to me.

I pulled away from lack of air.

"Shane. Go easy, it's not even our first date." I said, out of breath.

"Sorry, but I just like you so much."

"Shane, maybe we better get out of this canoe. I mean, I told my mom I'd be right back and that was like 20 minutes ago!"

"Yeah, you're right. Ok." he began to row us back to camp.

When we reached the ground, Shane parked the canoe next to the other canoes, turned it upside down, and carried me back through the woods.

We came across Nate and Shane set me down so I could hug him.

"Nate! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I left you here! But at least I found Shane!" I said, backing up towards Shane.

"Oh, it's fine. I figured you found him once I couldn't find you. So, I just sat here and waited."

We all walked back to the van and was instantly ambushed by my mom.

"There you are! You had me worried sick! Where were you?" my mom instantly cried as she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Mom, I'm sorry." I began to explain but then Shane stepped in and took the blame.

"It's my fault, Mrs. Torres. Mitchie went to find Nate because I was being a jerk to her and she wanted to give her number to Nate so I could call her after I gave myself an attitude adjustment and then when she found him I'm guessing Nate told her no one could find me and then she went to find me and then she found me in a canoe and she swam out to the canoe which would explain the wet clothes." he finally ended his long explanation.

"Ok. Well, come on Mitchie, We have to leave right now if we want to be home by 5:30." Mom ushered me towards the van.

"Ok, mom." I turned to Shane. "Shane, I'll miss you." I wiped away a tear that had crept its way onto my face.

"No, Mitch. Please don't cry. Here." he took off his shirt and handed it to me.

"Put this on so you don't get sick and so you'll last until you can see me again."

"Thank you." I hugged him and then kissed him on the lips.

"Nate, give Shane my number." I said before hugging Nate goodbye.

"Tell Jason I said goodbye. Bye you guys!" I said, getting into the van, slamming the door, and putting my seatbelt on.

My mom began to back out of the parking lot, my eyes on Shane until he was out of sight.

I sat back in my seat, feeling as comfortable as possible.

I hope Nate would give my number to Shane ASAP.

_BUZZ!!_

My phone went off.

_NEW TXT MSSG: SHANE_

'_I guess Shane put his number in my phone when I wasn't looking.'_ I smiled as I thought to myself.

'I miss you, baby.'

I guess Nate gave my number to Shane.

**Ok, well that was my last chapter until I get some more reviews. Thanks again to everyone who read my story so far, I just wish I could get more reviewers. I mean you're already on the page, you might as well hit the review button and type your name and then a minimum of 2 words. It doesn't take that long. I'm not asking for money. Lol. **

**There is currently a spot open for someone that wants to co write. I need help. Lol. But I am going to need to read a portion of one of your stories, just for my own 'files'. So, if you want to co write, let me know! I've already asked someone, but they might not want to do it. **


	6. Chapter 6

***sigh* alright, well hey guys. I know I said I wouldn't update again until I had at least 15 reviews, but that's not happening. So, I decided it was time for an update and maybe I'll get more reviewers later on. Well I forget things that I write. Like if I wrote about Shane giving Mitchie a necklace, I'll forget about it by the next chapter. Or sometimes things won't add up. So please bear with me. Well, you've waited long enough. Here you go.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I must've fallen asleep in the car because the next thing I know, my mom is unpacking the van.

I felt my phone buzz again.

"30 NEW MESSAGES?!" I yelled out loud. They were all from Shane.

"Oh good, you're up." Mom said from the back of the van. "I could use a hand getting all this stuff into the house."

I clicked open every message and read carefully.

"_Hey, baby. Me again. Wanted to see how you were. I miss you." _

"_Hey, babe. How are you? Waiting for a response from you.. Are you ok?"_

"_Mitchie, seriously this is making me worried. Are you ok? Do you need help? Should I come looking for you? Please text me back so I know you're ok."_

I smiled after reading each one. They were spaced out at about 5 minutes per text. I quickly text him back before helping my mom with the boxes of stuff that needed to be carried inside.

"_Shane, I am fine. I fell asleep in the car. Sorry for making you worried. Miss you really badly. I can't wait to see you again. Gotta go help mom inside. Luv mitchie"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few hours, my dad, mom, and me carried boxes inside and put things away in their proper place. It was then that I realized: packing for trips are not the hard part, no matter how much you think it is. Unpacking is the worst thing.

As soon as I was done unpacking mom's things and things that needed to be put away in the kitchen or in mom's room, I started to unpack things for my room. I was well into the unpacking when I became very tired and flopped on my bed.

I snuggled into my bed. My warm, cozy, comfy bed. I've missed it so much since I was at camp.

"Mitchie! Come downstairs! You forgot to unpack a box!" my mom yelled upstairs a few minutes later.

With my eyes closed, hoping I'd fall asleep, I replied, "Mom! Must I unpack things YOU brought to camp? I have enough to unpack myself!"

"Mitchie! I need help! Please come downstairs and help us finish unpacking! The sooner we get it done the better!"

"UGHHHH!!" I covered my head with my pillow, frustrated. I forced myself up and walked downstairs.

"Mom, I'm tired! Is it really so important that I have to unpack it now? Can't it wait till later?" I whined.

"Sorry, sweetie. Oh, I seem to have forgotten the box outside. Could you go get it? It's in the back."

I ran through the house and out the back door, hoping to get done as soon as possible.

"Hey." I heard a voice from behind me. I spun around to see who it was. I was instantly greeted with a warm smiling face.

"Shane!!" I yelled, jumping into his arms.

"Mitchie!" he yelled back, catching me.

"Shane, I've missed you!" I cried into his hair.

"Mitch, I missed you too." he replied with a few tears in his own eyes.

"I never knew I could miss a person this much." I laughed.

He kissed me and set me back on the ground.

"Did my parents really send me out here for a box, or were they trying to surprise me?" I asked.

My parents came to the back door and smiled.

"Surprise me." I answered myself.

"Shane! I can't believe you're here!" I said smiling and hugging him again.

"Me either! Nate and Jason are in the front, too." he informed me.

I ran to the front of the house and attacked Nate and Jason.

"Nate! Jason!" I exclaimed excitedly, hugging them.

"Mitchie!" they exclaimed back.

There was no way I was tired now!

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Remember I sent you a text message asking you if I needed to come looking for you and if you were ok?" Shane asked me.

"Yeah.." I said, not knowing where the conversation was headed.

"Well when I didn't get an answer I panicked and came looking for you."

"But I did answer you back. I have it right here in my phone." I checked my phone and noticed a little 'x' next to the message.

"Ah. See that little 'x'? That means the message wasn't sent. I'm glad I panicked for nothing."

"But, how did you know where I lived?" I asked him, still not sure of how they were at my house.

"Well, when I said do you need me to come looking for you, I meant it. I wouldn't rest or blink until I found you. And… I found you!"

"But I could have lived in Georgia for all you knew. How did you know that THIS was my street and that THIS was my house?"

"Lucky guess?" he asked.

"Shane.." I said, skeptically.

"Mitchie.." he answered back.

"Really, Shane? Really?"

"Yes, Mitchie. Really." he was really good at this game.

"Mitchie, we found out that this was your house because we have a GPS. And we got all the other information from your mom." Nate answered since Shane was being a child about it.

"Well, are we just going to stand here? Come inside. I'll cook us all a dinner!" mom really loves to cook.

"Thanks, Mrs. Torres." Nate said.

"Call me Connie." she requested.

"And call me Steve." my dad said.

"Ok. Thanks, Connie and Steve."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About halfway through dinner, the doorbell rang.

"I got it." I said.

I opened the door and my best friend, Sierra, was standing on the other side.

"Hey, Mitchie." she said casually. "Any particular reason why there's a limo parked outside your house?" she asked.

"Uh… Why no, Sierra." I said as casually as possible.

Sierra looked skeptical.

"Ok, if you must know. Connect 3 is here."

"Connect 3 the band?!"

"No, Sierra, Connect 3 as in the game."

"That's Connect 4."

"Right.."

"So let me rephrase my question. Is there any particular reason why CONNECT 3 IS IN YOUR HOUSE?!" she yelled the last part.

"Sierra! Shhh! I don't want a mob surrounding my house!" I whispered loudly.

"Then can I come inside?" she whispered loudly too.

"You just want to meet the guys." I accused playfully.

"No! Well yeah, but I came over to see you. I haven't seen you since the last day of school! How have you been?" she asked as we walked through my house's front hallway.

"Good. And to answer your question before about why Connect 3 is here is because Shane Gray is my boyfriend now." I said calmly.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Sierra freaked. "YOU ARE KIDDING ME!!"

I covered my ears.

"No! I'm not!" I shouted over her screaming.

I finally got her to calm down, but then we had to enter the dining room, which was where Connect 3 and my parents were.

"Ok Sierra. I'm going to take you in there and let you meet Shane, Nate, and Jason. Can you handle that?" I asked her slowly.

She took a few deep breaths and slowly nodded her head.

I opened the doors to the dining room and Sierra saw the guys.

They turned around in their seats and stared at her.

Sierra looked like she was going to burst.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So that's the next chapter. I hope to get more reviews as the story progresses. I'll update again as soon as possible, but I started high school and I'm pretty busy so I don't know when that'll be.. Hope you liked it.. What do you think is going to happen between Sierra, Connect 3, and Mitchie?**


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N well no one reviewed except for bluegirl94 (thank you very much) and it's been a couple weeks so I might as well update again. Um, in case anyone cares, my mom is in the hospital in 'critical condition' and so the only times I have to update are early in the morning (im dead tired) or at night like after midnight (im DEAD tired).. So.. Yeah.. Ok. PLEASE tell you friends. I REALLY want to have SOME kind of competition with stories that have 15 reviews… and just so you know. Shane, Nate, and Jason are brothers in the story.. The song in this chapter is 'Burnin' Up' by the Jonas Brothers._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Sierra clamped her hand over her mouth and ran out of the dining room.**_

"_**AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" We all heard her shriek. Shane jumped a little.**_

_**Sierra returned a few seconds later cooler than a cucumber. **_

_**She walked right up to Connect 3 and surprisingly restrained herself from throwing herself at them.**_

"_**Hi! I'm Sierra. It's great to finally meet you! I'm a long time fan." she calmly introduced herself.**_

"_**Hey. We'd introduce ourselves but you already know who we are." Jason, Shane, and Nate each shook her hand. **_

"_**So what's your favorite song?" Nate asked.**_

"_**Oh, I love all the songs! I couldn't possibly pick just one!" she laughed. **_

"_**Great! Thanks for supporting us!" Jason smiled and said excitedly. This made me laugh.**_

_**Shane beckoned me over to him and, once I was in reaching distance, grabbed me and put an arm around my shoulder.**_

"_**So, I heard you guys were at Camp Rock?" Sierra asked, addressing the guys,**_

"_**Well, I was. I was a celebrity instructor. I taught hip-hop dance classes and we were judges for Final Jam. We also performed at the Jams. Were you at Camp Rock, as well?" Shane answered as if he were being interviewed.**_

"_**Well, I was supposed to go, but then my family told me they couldn't afford to send me. Which is really weird because my parents promised me that I could go, and then they tell me the night before I was supposed to leave for camp that I couldn't go. I was all packed and everything. It was so depressing." she answered sadly.**_

"_**Oh, I'm sorry about that. Maybe we can bring you along with us next year." he proposed.**_

"_**Oh my gosh!! Are you serious? That would be awesome!!! Thank you so much!!" she couldn't contain her excitement. She jumped on Shane and hugged him, Shane taking his other hand out of his pocket and putting it on her back. Sierra finally decided to pull away after realizing she was hugging Shane for WAY too long. **_

"_**Oh, sorry. I'm just so happy." she said, embarrassed. **_

"_**It's fine." Shane smiled then shoved his hand back into his pocket, making sure to hold me tighter. **_

_**The rest of the evening went smoothly and Sierra eventually left at about 15 minutes to midnight. Shane, Nate, and Jason stayed over because it would have taken them about 2 hours to get back to their home in New York. **_

"_**Are you going to be ok out here?" I asked them before heading off to my room. **_

"_**Are you going to be ok in THERE?" Shane asked me.**_

_**I laughed, then answered, "Yes. I've missed my bed. Camp beds are cozy, but not as comfy as your home beds." **_

"_**Ok. Well, if you need anything, let us know. We'll be in there in a maximum of one second." Shane said, hugging me.**_

"_**Yeah, ok. I think it would take more then a second to wake you up, Shane." I laughed. I snuggled up into his chest as we held each other tighter. My parents went off to bed leaving me alone with the guys. **_

"_**No way, baby. For you, it would take a fraction of a microsecond." he smiled, looking in my eyes. **_

"_**Thanks. If you need anything, like extra blankets or pillows or something, they're in that closet over there." I said, pointing out a white, double door closet. **_

"_**Alright, cool. Thanks for letting us stay here."**_

"_**Oh it's no problem. Anytime." I said as if it were no big deal. "Alright. I guess it's time for girls dating huge pop stars to go to sleep." I sighed. **_

"_**Rock star." Shane said pretending to be offended.**_

"_**Whatever. Either way you're still a star." I said. Shane hugged me again, kissed me gently, and let me hug Jason and Nate. **_

"_**Night guys." I smiled and waved.**_

"_**Night!" they replied, smiling and waving back.**_

_**As I got in bed, I smiled and sighed to myself. I closed my eyes and thought how wonderful it was to be Shane Gray's baby. I slowly drifted off to sleep.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**The next morning I woke up to find Shane next to me. **_

"_**Agh!" I shrieked quietly. "What are you doing here?"**_

"_**Watching you sleep." he replied simply.**_

"_**But if my parents knew-"**_

"_**They know." **_

"_**WHAT?! Oh God, I'm dead!" I said, throwing my blankets over my head.**_

"_**No, they were the ones that suggested I come in here."**_

"_**Then why did they want you to sleep on the couch?"**_

"_**They wanted to surprise you again. They loved your reaction the first time." he smiled. **_

"_**Well, what should we do today?" I asked, not having a clue."**_

"_**I don't know.. We could do anything. It's still summer vacation."**_

"_**Yeah, until tomorrow." I said sadly.**_

"_**Hey, it's ok." Shane hugged me. **_

_**DING, DING! DING, DING! The door bell went off.**_

"_**I'll get it." I said, jumping out of bed. **_

"_**Hey!" Sierra cheerfully stated once I opened the door.**_

"_**Hi, Sierra.." I said, kind of disappointed and confused.**_

"_**What are you doing here at 9 in the morning?" I asked.**_

"_**I figured we could go shopping since it's the last day of summer vacation and we haven't spent any time together."**_

"_**That's sweet, Sierra, but I kind of wanted to stay in and hang out with the guys today." **_

"_**They can definitely come with." she said.**_

"_**Uh, ok. Yeah. I'll uh.. I'll go ask them." I said walking away.**_

"_**But I mean if you want to stay here considering you haven't been home all summer, you can do that too." Sierra noticed my head was down and I wasn't up to shopping.**_

"_**No, it's fine. We can go shopping. I need to get stuff for tomorrow anyway." **_

"_**Ok. The REAL reason I wanted to go shopping was because I am having an End-of-the-Summer party for friends. And I was hoping you 4 would come." **_

"_**Sierra, you have one friend." I said, confused.**_

"_**No. Actually, since you've been gone, I've made lots of new friends."**_

"_**Oh. Ok. Yeah. We'll come to your party." I confirmed. **_

"_**Great. I also wanted to see Nate again." Sierra said sheepishly.**_

"_**Awww, Sierra. Do you like Nate?" I asked, smiling really big and giggling.**_

_**Jst as Sierra was about to answer, Shane came downstairs. **_

"_**Hey, Sierra. What's up?" he asked, giving her a hug. **_

"_**Oh, nothing. Just came to invite everyone to my end of the summer party. And to go shopping FOR the end of the summer party."**_

"_**Oh, cool. Yeah, we'll definitely be there." he confirmed my confirmation.**_

"_**Great. Sooo… Let's go shopping!" she shouted before seeing my pajamas.**_

"_**Nice. Pajamas. Are you going to wear them out?" she giggled at my Connect 3 footy pajamas.**_

"_**Oh, shoot! Um. No. I'll just go change." I said, backing out of the room shyly once realizing what I was wearing. **_

"_**Good idea."**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**30 minutes later, after everyone got changed and ate and everything, we were at the mall. Sierra and me were searching for dresses. We were shopping at the most expensive store in the mall. I had tried to talk Sierra out of blowing all the money and putting it on he new credit card, but she refused and insisted on using her credit card.**_

_**I finally gave in and actually began searching for mine and Sierra's outfit, while the guys stood at the front of the store and watched us. Of course they were wearing disguises because if they weren't, they'd be swamped with paparazzi and fans. **_

_**A bright red dress eventually caught my attention. The dress was off the shoulders and had connected just below the bust, so some cleavage would be showing. Connected to that, were ruffles going down the entire dress and went in a straight line. The dress came to about halfway above my knees, and was very tight. I asked Shane's opinion. **_

"_**I love it." he responded, his eyes glowing and getting bigger.**_

"_**Thanks." I blushed. I decided to buy the dress. **_

"_**Thanks for the dress Sierra." I said once walking out of the store. Next was the shoe store. As soon as I walked in the store, I saw the most gorgeous set of red heels ever. The heel itself was about a good 4 inches high and were peep toe. The front of the shoe was kind of blocky but I loved them nevertheless. Of course, they were added to my party outfit. Sierra came over after the mall and we got changed together. Then, about 45 minutes later, everyone was ready to go to the party. I had left my hair curly, and my hair came down to just above my waist. About 4 hours into the party, the guys were on stage. **_

"_**Alright, I hope everyone's having a good time. I hope everyone had a great summer. I know I did." he winked at me. I smiled in response. "So this is a song that we wrote a few weeks ago. This is for Mitchie." he said, addressing me.**_

"_**I'm hot. You're cold. You go around.**_

_**Like you know. Who I am. But you don't. you got me on my toes.**_

_**I'm slipping into the lava. And I'm trying to keep from going under.**_

_**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter? Cause I'm burning up, burning up**_

_**For you baby. C'mon girl. I fell. So fast. Can't hold myself back.**_

_**High heels. Red dress." **_**I smiled at the ironic outfit description. "**_**all by yourself. Got to catch my breath I'm slipping into the lava. And I'm trying to keep from going under.**_

_**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter? Cause I'm burning up. Burning up, for you baby.. Walk in the room all I can see is you. Oh. Staring me down. I know you feel it too.**_

_**I'm slipping into the lava. And I'm trying to keep from going under. Baby who turned the temperature hotter? Cause I'm burning up. Burning up for you baby. Slipping into the lava. And I'm trying to keep from going under. Baby who turned the temperature hotter? Cause I'm burning up burning up for you baby." **_**Right then a recording of the guys' security guard, Big Rob, came on. **_**"yo, we're burning up in the place tonight your brothers singing loud and were feeling right. Get up and dance don't try to fight it. Big Rob's for real, and that's no lie. Stop drop and roll and touch your toes it keeps on burning up more and more. I got the JB with me, playing it down. Come on boys let's bring the chorus around." **_**the recording went off and Shane continued singing. "**_**I'm slipping into the lava and I'm trying to keep from going under. Baby who turned the temperature hotter? Cause I'm burning up, burning up for you baby. Burning up. I'm burning up for you baby."**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**A/N so that was chapter 7. Hope you liked it. Please tell your friends about this series. I know I update it pretty irregularly but at least I update. I know the story sucks, but I'm trying. I'm usually a pretty good writer, but considering I haven't had a decent night's sleep in days and it's almost 2AM here in NJ, it sucks. Deal with it. Hahha. Well. Read, review, tell your friends. Thanks!**


	8. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!

**ATTENTION ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS! I AM STOPPING THIS STORY. IT MAY NOT BE PERMANENT, BUT THAT WILL BE DECIDED LATER. I AM VERY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF SO I FIND IT HARD TO KEEP UP WITH THIS STORY, AND I HAVE NO REVIEWERS EXCEPT FOR BLUEGIRL AND I PERSONALLY THANK YOU. I ALSO FIND THE STORY IS A BOTHER TO WRITE. I HAVE NO IDEAS ANYMORE AND I JUST DON'T FEEL THE MAGIC. I PROMISE YOU THAT YOU WILL FIND OUT HOW THE STORY ENDS, EVEN IF I HAVE TO WRITE A CHEAT SHEET TELLING YOU WHAT THE FUTURE CHAPTERS WOULD HAVE BROUGHT IN ONE UPDATE. SO I NEED REVIEWS, TIME, SUPPORT, AND I NEED TO FEEL THE WANT TO WRITE THIS STORY. THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING, KEVINXJOEXNICKXOX1. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. **


End file.
